


In the Morning

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhodey is fast asleep on the bed, Tony takes it upon himself to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Tony and Rhodey are currently married and live together. It's a really tiny OneShot and the characterization may be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony continued to shove his head further into Rhodey's chest, the other snoring softly as he continued to sleep.

Tony was bored. He had been bored for the past five minutes and was trying to wake up Rhodey, but he was too tired to do anything too physical to wake him up, so instead he was doing...well, whatever he could do. He shoved his head forward once more into Rhodey's chest. It was actually more like pushing up to this point. Every time he shoved, Rhodey would inch closer to the edge of the bed, but Tony was too bored to care.

He shoved again. Then again.

The only progress he had seemed to make was when Rhodey would grumble or softly mutter some gibberish phrase. Other than that, nothing.

Eventually, Tony gave up as he rested his head on Rhodey's chest. He could hear his heartbeat, a soothing rhythm. It almost made Tony want to fall asleep too.

But he couldn't. Tony wanted to wake up, that's why he was waking Rhodey up, so he could keep him awake too. Sadly, that wasn't what Rhodey had in his unconscious mind. 

Suddenly, Tony felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into a gentle hug, Rhodey mumbling something too inaudible to understand. There was a slight pause in the room before Rhodey continued to snore, Tony groaning in disapproval.

He shoved his head into Rhodey's chest once more as a final attempt to wake him up. "Rhodey!" It was less of a yell and more of a quiet whine as Tony finally gave up. Oh well, he tried.

With a final sigh, Tony placed his head gently under Rhodey's chin and closed his eyes. Guess he'd just go back to bed, and it wasn't like it really mattered anyways. He didn't really have much going on, so if he just decided to take a break it shouldn't really-

Tony's train of thought stopped abruptly as the bed started to make a creaking noise, and before Tony had anytime to react the two men fell off the bed. Thankfully, Rhodey broke Tony's fall.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and turned his attention to Rhodey, who was now groaning in pain. "What the hell Tony?" Rhodey spoke in a groggy voice, he had just woken up after all.

Tony stayed there for a moment, not saying anything until he started laughing at the man underneath him, a bright hue filling Rhodey's face. "Hey! It's not funny that actually hurt." Rhodey pouted slightly as he tried to stay mad at Tony, only to find himself smiling a moment later. He ruffled Tony's hair gently as he kissed his forehead softly, the playful grin on Tony's face widening. "You really are a handful."


End file.
